


The One Time

by DarkWarriorProgram (KoolKat_SuperStar_DareDevil)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dragon Age Quest: All That Remains, Gen, Post-All That Remains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolKat_SuperStar_DareDevil/pseuds/DarkWarriorProgram
Summary: The one time she didn't, she wished more than anything that she had.....





	

She always did it. Before she would leave on whatever adventure she had planned that day; it was always a hug and a short 'love you'. The one time she didn't...

_That morning she'd woken up late. Hawke was supposed to meet Fenris, Anders and Isabela at the steps in less than an hour. She'd flown around the estate in a flurry to get ready to meet her companions on time. As Hawke sat in the foyer strapping on her boots her she heard her mother approach the archway leading to the main room. "Do be careful, darling."_  
_"I'm always careful, Mother," she tugged the last buckle tight against her shin, "I'll see you for dinner tomorrow."_  
_"Try not to be late!" Hawke heard her mother call as the door closed loudly behind her._

_She reached the steps of the Chantry to find the others waiting, the two men already bickering about Mage rights. "Every one ready?"_  
_"We were the ones waiting on you, Hawke," Isabela chuckled. The four of them made their way up the Chantry's steps to find out who used the Grand Cleric's seal._

Hawke had barely given her a second glance as she rushed out the door; had barely payed attention when she'd told her daughter to stay safe.

_The party quickly tracked Ser Varnell to his hideout where they'd found the Qunari delegates being tortured. The fanatics had been dispatched easily enough and they'd set out to the Wounded Coast to get rid of slavers, again, immediately afterward. Hawke, Fenris, Anders and Isabela spent the night camping before they finished cleaning out the slavers. The sun was just starting to set when Hawke arrived back at the estate to find her uncle trying to talk to Sandal._  
_"Enchantment."_  
_"No. Leandra. Lee. Ann. Drah!"_  
_"What's wrong, Uncle?"_  
_"There you are! Where's your mother? Is she feeling alright?"_  
_"I'm sure she's all right. Why are you so upset?" She'd been confused why he would be making such a fuss._  
_"Your mother didn't show up for our weekly visit. Is she ill? She is here isn't she?"_  
_"No, Gamlen. We haven't seen her all day." Bohdan answered the question for her._  
_"Where could she be?"_  
_"With her suitor, perhaps?"_  
_"Suitor? Leandra never mentioned a suitor."_  
_"Well those lilies arrived for her this morning." Hawke felt her blood turn to ice inside her veins._

She wished she hadn't cared more about those stupid slavers. She wished she'd paid more attention when her mother was sending her off.

_She ran through the estate to the exit near Anders' clinic, pounding frantically on the door until he answered. Hawke wasted no time explaining and simply made a 'come on' gesture before sprinting off through the estate's cellar once more. She briefly debated if it would be worth going out of her way to get Fenris before deciding that 'yes it would.' The warrior seemed surprised to see her in such a rush, but followed none the less when she grabbed his arm and pulled him slightly before she was gone again._

_The trio's stop at The Hanged Man had a minor set-back when it turned out Isabela was occupied, but she was quick to her place when she saw the panicked state Hawke was in. Hawke wasted no more time as she ran full-force to Darktown where Gascard said he would be. After a brief explanation, Gascard said he could use a blood magic ritual to find the killer; neither Fenris or Anders commented when she agreed without hesitation._

She'd thought 'its only one time. I'll see her tomorrow.' Only she can't anymore...

_They were too late. She'd done everything she could, but she was too late._  
_"There's nothing I can do. His magic was keeping her alive."_  
_"I knew you would come."_  
_"Don't move, Mother. We'll find a way to..."  
_"Don't fret darling. That man would have kept me trapped in here. But now... I'm free. I get to see Carver again... and your father. But you'll be here alone."__

_They caught up with Gascard in Darktown the next day. Hawke let Fenris get answers out of him before she slit his throat. She knew it wouldn't do much to help the hurt, but it did make her feel a bit better. Part of her knew she was looking for someone to blame; for somewhere to direct the anger she felt._

She always did it. Before she would leave on whatever adventure she had planned that day; it was always a hug and a short 'love you'. The one time she didn't, she wished more than anything that she had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I found out my uncle passed away last night and this was sort of my way of venting.


End file.
